Sueño del Amor desconocido
by Nalushi-Chan
Summary: Lucy sueña repetidamente con un hombre desconocido,su amiga,Levy,le dice que busque "Respuestas" ella misma. En eso, la "Lee Futuro",Mavis. Le dice que conocera al chico de su vida en una semana,ella le grita -¡Eso es estupido e Irreal!-. Pero Natsu,llegara a cambiar su perspectiva.


**Hola! Soy yo de nuevo :3**

**Ya se que-*le tiran un tomate*. ¡Oye!. ¡¿Voy a dar una explicacion,si?!. *Cof cof* como decia,se que debo el 2do cap del mundo de los sueños,pero doña inspiracion ni se digna a aparecer -.-'.**

**Y cuando por fin aparecio..¡Aparecio con esto!. Y no me resisti y... lo escribi. Pero no se desesperen,ya estoy avanzando el cap 2 :). Sin mas que decir..**

**¡Lean!.**

** Prologo**

**Summary:  en sus toques se notaba la pasion y en los besos su amor,pero ella,sentia amor...Por un extraño.**

**Palabras:**** 578 (son poquitas,pero ira aumentando UuU)**

**Diclaimer (o como se escriba xD):**** Fairy Tail no es mio,es de rompe-kokoros Trollshima. Mi imaginacion y la historia si :)**

Sus asperas manos recorrian la delicada piel de ella. Sus ojos denotaban un sentimiento que no podia ser suprimido,su cuerpo,sus manos,su corazon y su ser;hacian cosas que el no entendia,pero era necesario,vital e importante,si no.

Todo acabaria mal.

Ella tambien lo deseaba,su mirada lujuriosa y su respiracion entrecortada llena de pasion lo decian todo,no era necesario hablar,sus ojos verde oliva y sus ojos cafes se miraban llenos de deseo lo decian todo,su deseo decia mucho mas que unas simples palabras.

Esa maldita distancia los separaba,si no la acortaban moririan en el intento. Sus miradan lo aclamaban y sus labios lo pedian a gritos. Sus piernas eran gelatina y su estomago era una batalla a muerte,era incomodo...Pero placentero. Y su corazon lo decia todo,golpeaba fuertemente a su piel y en su garganta se formaba un nudo.

El se fue acercando lentamente,ella en su lugar lo miraba con pasion. Sus frentes se tocaban y sus musculos se tensaban,a pesar que lo deseaba,el poco espacio de su cerebro que se llamaba "Razon." le decia que esto estaba mal. Sumamente mal. Pero poco le importaba,de hecho,ya nada importaba. Solo deseaba que los labios de el chocaran con los suyos,que la pasion se los llevara y que su corazon chocara con el suyo cuando apasionadamente estuviera con ella. Eso era todo lo que su corazon necesitaba. Y al fin...

Se besaron.

Sus labios eran calidos,ardientes,fogosos;o en resumidas cuentas. Exquisitos.

-Lucy...- le decia en sus labios. Su voz era ronca y llena de lujuria que facilmente hacian que se derritiese. -Yo..- dijo apretando sus carnosos labios. Y en vez de hablar,decidio demodtrarlo con fogozo beso.

Tal fue su impresion,que apenas volvio a rozar sus labios ella los abrio,y la lengua de el no perdio su oportunidad de entregarle mas,mucho,mucho mas. Su lengua era como un gato contra un dragon,por mas que buscaba hacer contraaparte,no podia. Su lengua se sentia como un roca con la suya,solo que mojada y acojedora,el aire u oxigeno -como quieran llamar a ese maldito agente necesario- se hizo presente,provocando separarse entre jadeos.

-Lucy..- dijo entre jadeos -yo te A-

-Otro- imploro mirandolo fijamente. Su mirada chocolatada brillaba de deseo. El solo solto una sonrisita y concedio su deseo suavemente.

-Lucy..-dijo entre sus labios. Y ella iba a decir su no

mbre.

-...-

_-Lucy..-_resono en su cabeza

_-...-_

_Lucy.._

_!Lucy..¡_

_-_¡Lucy levantate!- grito una pequeña peliceleste desde abajo.

-¡KYAAAAA!- se escucho en todo Fiore mientras se veia a una rubia descender de su camarote de 4 camas,y ella..Dormia en la ultima.

-Eso debio doler...- dijo la peliceleste con una gota en su cabeza mientras veia a una Rubia con la cara estampada en el suelo.

Pero ella no pensaba en el dolor,no habia tiempo. Todo era extraño,muy,pero MUY extraño. Hace 3 semanas habia soñado que le gustaba,y ese era,Sting Eucliffe;le correspondia y la besaba,pero esa vez ni sintio sus labios. Pero hace una semana,todos los dias,soñaba con un chico que la besaba fogozamente,y sentia todo a la perfeccion. Pero no sabia,ni su cabello,ni sus ojos,ni su mirada,-que inundaba todos sus pensamientos al otro dia-y lo peor de todo eso,es que.

No tenia ni la maldita idea de quien era.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto? A mi no mucho,pero el sueño mata y queria publicar hoy -.-'<strong>

**Esto es solo el prologo,el cap 1 tratare que sobrepase las 2.000 palabras,OJO,"tratare." Y tambien TRATARE de publicar el cap en menos de 1 semana. Por cierto,si se dan cuenta lo hize un poquito explicito,por lo que probablemente mi inspiracion pervertida seudo hentai,lo haga Lemon. Asi que ESTAN ADVERTIDOS.**

**Por ahora,se despide..**

_**Nalushi-Chan~~~ :D.**_


End file.
